Birthday Surprise
by Dark Mage of Sea
Summary: Somewhat squeal to Misletoe It's Merina's brithday and Yugi is going to tell her his feelings to her!Can it work? Lets see.YugiOC
1. Part 1

Birthday Surprise

DMoS: Hey guys!

Torru: Third time!

Yami and Yugi: Yea!

DMoS: It's something special for the readers

Torru: What is that?

DMoS: This is a two part Yugi/Merina is somewhat like a squeal to Mistletoe

Torru, Yami, and Yugi: Oh

DMoS: On September 8, it's Merina's B-day. So I hope you guys will enjoy the first part!

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea does not own Yugioh!**

Notes:

_This _means in mind

'This' means mind link

* * *

Part 1: Hanging out

It was a Saturday morning, and the alarm clock on Yugi's counter went off. Yugi threw a pillow at the clock, which caused it fall on the ground and nearly break. He rolled on to his side and continues to sleep in on a Saturday morning.

'Yugi, wake up' called Yami threw the mind link.

'Yami, it's a Saturday morning and I want to sleep in' Yugi said in the mind link with a tried voice.

'It's a Saturday morning and it's Merina's birthday'

"What!" Yugi exclaimed out loud as he jolts up from his bed. Yami appeared in spirit from and leaned on the wall. "It's the 8th of September, the day of Merina's 18th birthday" Yami said. He saw Yugi raced from his room, to the bathroom and from the bathroom to the closet. "Uh… Yugi are you acting okay?" Yami asked, watching his light picking out some clothes to wear. Yugi popped his head out of the closet and looked at Yami. "Yea, why you asked?" Yugi asked.

"For starters, you're frantic" Yami said. "I'm not frantic!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami shake his head and gave him a look. "Yugi, you're acting frantic, I know it" he said. Yugi sighed in defeat; Yami was right, he was acting frantic. "All right Yami, I'm acting frantic" he said. "Now why are you acting frantic?" Yami asked.

"I'm acting frantic because…" Yugi heisted a bit. "Because…?" Yami asked urging him to finish. "Because, for Merina's gift, I'm going to tell her my feelings for her" Yugi said. Yami started at him for a moment and then a grin crawled on his face. "It's about time you shared your feelings towards Merina" Yami said. "Especially with a real kiss" he added. Yugi turned beat red and frowned at Yami.

"I did have a real kiss from Merina!" Yugi exclaimed again. "Yugi, a kiss under the mistletoe doesn't count" Yami said to Yugi. Yugi pouted at Yami and went back in the closet to continue picking out his clothes. As Yugi picked out his clothes, the phone on his counter rang. Yugi came out from his closet and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Yugi said when he answered the phone.

"**_Hi Yugi, it's me!" _**came a hyper voice on the other line.

"Hi Kiko, what's up?" Yugi asked.

"_**Nothing much but setting up the party for Merina's b-day! Do you remember cause if ya don't I'm gonna hurt ya for that!"**_

Yugi chuckled at what Kiko said. "Don't worry Kiko, I'll never forget Merina's birthday" "You almost did" came a smart remark from Yami. Yugi narrowed his eyes at Yami and turned his back at him.

"_**Yea, because you like… I mean, you love her!"**_

Yugi turned beat red, yet again. "How did you know?"

"**_I was a fly on the wall and I saw all during that Christmas party, even the kiss under mistletoe!" _**

Yugi blush another shade red.

"_**So while we get ready for Merina's surprise birthday party, it's your duty to take Merina out while we put up the party stuff"**_

"Why me" Yugi asked.

"_**Because, me and the other girls say so"**_

"All right" Yugi said in defeat.

"**_Look on the Brightside; at least you'll have time to tell how much you love Merina, buh bye!" _**Kiko said and hung up the phone before Yugi could say something.

Yugi sighed and hang-up the phone. _Well, at least I can Merina how I feel for her_ Yugi thought. He went back in the closet and came out, wearing a black shirt with blue jeans on, black wristbands on his wrists and was wearing a navy blue neck collar on his neck. "How do I look?" Yugi asked Yami. "Your okay Yugi" Yami said giving Yugi a thumbs up. "And don't worry, I'll be right behind you if you're about to mess up" he added. "Ha, ha, very funny Yami" Yugi said giving him an annoyed look.

Yami chuckled and disappeared in the puzzle. Yugi picked up the puzzle, put it around his neck. He then reached out for his Phoenix pendent bracelet and puts it on.

'Let's just hope Tarra doesn't interfere when your about to tell your feelings to Merina'

'Let's hope' Yugi then closed the mind link with Yami and exit the room.

At Merina's home

Yugi step up to the door rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. "COMING!" shouted the mostly likely to be Kiko. Inside the house Yugi heard Ukino shouting, "Jeez Kiko, do you have to be so damn loud!" _Oh boy, it's mayhem before noon_ Yugi thought as he waited at the door. The door opened and there was Kiko at the door. She was wearing a green shirt that said 'I **_am_** a Party Animal, you got that?' and blue jeans. "He's here!" Kiko chirped.

"C'mon in" she added. Yugi enter the house and the next thing he know, he was grabbed by Ukino and Crystal. "Hey, what's the big deal?" Yugi asked the two girls who grabbed him. "This is what you have to do" Ukino begin. She was wearing black shirt with a blood red rose on it, and black gothic pants on. "You have to keep Merina busy and away from the house while we prepare the party" Crystal said. She was wearing a blue shirt with a light blue skirt on.

Ukino then puts what looks like a small walkie talkie radio in Yugi's ear. "This for you to keep contact with us, incase something happens" she said. "Now Yugi, no matter what, you can't let Merina trick you to taking her back here" Crystal said in a "no matter what" tone. "I know, I know" Yugi said. "Kiko, go fetch Merina" Ukino ordered. "I anit a dog" Kiko shouted at Ukino, very offended. "Kiko if you don't get Merina, its open season on the Kuribohs" Ukino threaten.

"All right already! Just leave the Kuribohs alone!" Kiko yelled at Ukino and headed upstairs. "It's 11:30 am and it's already mayhem" Yugi remarked. "Tell me about it" Ukino and Crystal said at the same time. A few minutes later, Kiko came downstairs with Merina. Yugi quickly turned red when he saw what Merina was wearing. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap top, with a white skirt that had a sliver belt on, a cute white French hat, and had short white boots on. Yugi then saw the gold heart shape necklace he got her for Christmas, around her neck.

Crystal put her hand in front of Yugi and started to snap her fingers to get his attention. "We lost him" Crystal concluded. Merina saw Yugi, smiled and went up to him. "Hi Yugi" she greeted. That got Yugi's attention. "Uh… Hi Merina" Yugi said. "Well, now that everyone said 'Hi'…" Ukino said and started to push Merina and Yugi out the door.

"It's time for you two to head out" she added. "Bye!" and with that, Ukino shut the door on them. "Yugi, do you know **_why_** Ukino, Kiko, and Crystal are acting weird on my birthday?" Merina asked as she turns to Yugi. "I have no idea" Yugi responded, lying. "Oh well, at least you remember it was my birthday" Merina said with a smile. "Yeah, besides, today is your special day" Yugi said. Merina smiled again and then, she hugged him. Yugi quickly turned red, _Wow, she's really warm _he thought.

Merina let go at him and looked at him. Yugi quickly hide his blush and said "C'mon, let's hang out" "Okay, Yugi" Merina said. The both of them left for the downtown Domino City.

In Downtown Domino City

Yugi and Merina had arrived at the arcade, but they notice it was full with people. "Ah man, there are too much people here" Yugi said, disappointed. "Its okay, Yugi it's not your fault" Merina said, reassuring him. "Let's go somewhere else" she added. "All right" Yugi said. As they leave the arcade, Yugi gave himself a mental sigh.

'Are you okay, aibou?' Yami asked threw the mind link.

'Yea, I'm okay, just a little disappointed that the arcade was full. Kiko told me Merina's good on DDR'

'I see, so tell me, when are you going to tell Merina how much you feel for her?'

'Soon'

'Soon eh, all right'

Yugi closed the mind link with Yami, and notice he wasn't with Merina. "Ah! Merina! Where are you?" Yugi called for Merina as he looked around. "Over here!" Merina called, she at the entrance at the park. Yugi sighed in relief and when over to her. "Merina, you could have almost given me a heart attack! Are you happy?" Yugi asked her, a little upset and relieved. Merina just giggled and said "I'm sorry, Yugi. I just have a bad habit of giving people the slip" Merina said with a grin on her face. "You're something Merina" Yugi said to her.

"Yes, I **_am_** unique" Merina said, very proudly. Yugi laughed and agreed with Merina. "C'mon, let's hang around at the park" Yugi suggested. "All right, let's go" Merina said. _Prefect, I'll just tell my feeling in a nice place in the park_ Yugi thought. _What can go wrong?_ Yugi spoke too soon.

At the park

There were crowds of people at the park doing there own thing. Yugi and Merina sweat drop at the site. "Uh… maybe it wasn't a good idea" Yugi said. "Ah… I think you're right?" Merina said as she looks around at crowd.

'This isn't your day, Yugi'

'Don't rub it in, Yami'

'I'm just making a point'

Yugi sighed. 'I'll never get to tell how much I feel for Merina'

'Don't say that, aibou. You'll tell Merina your feelings for her and she'll surely return you feeling'

'You really think so, Yami?'

'Yes, Yugi, Merina may be a girl with some anger problems, but deep down, she needs someone'

'And I'm that someone! Thanks Yami!'

'You're welcome, Yugi'

Yugi closed the mind link and notice Merina was beside him again. He looks around and notice Merina was gone, but this time he couldn't see her. "Oh no" Yugi exclaimed. He said that so loud, the walkie talkie on his ear was responded by Ukino. "Oh no what?" Ukino asked Yugi. "Ah! Hi Ukino" Yugi said in the walkie talkie. "What's going on?" Ukino asked.

"Uh… Well, you see…. Uh…" Yugi heisted. "Yugi, don't tell me you lost Merina, did you?" Ukino said, very calmly but her voice was growing very pissed off. "Uh… I didn't lose her" Yugi said with a nervous chuckle. "You lost her didn't you?" Ukino asked with her voice getting ready to be demonic. Yugi gulped in an answer. "Yugi, if you don't find her, you'll be seeing a very pissed off side of you me you don't want to see! And I don't care what the Pharaoh tries to do to stop me! If you don't find her or so help me Ra I'll….!" Ukino yelled in a very demonic voice.

"I will Ukino! I'll find her, just calm down" Yugi said trying to calm down the demon girl. "You better find her" Ukino said very demon like. Yugi sighed in relief when Ukino turned off the walkie talkie. He then started to look for Merina. He finally found her, backing up to some creeps in black. Yugi can tell by Merina's expression she was about to lose her anger if the creeps doesn't leave her alone. Yugi ran up to her, to protect her.

Meanwhile with Merina

Merina backed up from the creeps and was really about to lose her temper. "I'm telling you, if you don't stop leaving me alone, you'll never see another girl in your life" she threatens. The creeps laughed at her and was about to touch her when Yugi step up in front of Merina. "Yugi!" Merina exclaimed in surprise. "Don't worry, I'll protect you" Yugi said to Merina and then turns to the creeps. "You better leave her alone!" he shouted at the creeps.

The creeps laughed at him, but Yugi didn't mind, he was serious. On the other hand, Merina **_did_** mind. _No one should laugh at Yugi_ Merina thought, as some fire appears in her eyes. Indicating she was about to lose her temper if the creeps don't stop. "I'm warning you! If you don't stop…. You'll ask for it!" Yugi warned the creeps. _Oh they'll ask it all right_ Merina thought as she starts accessing her Fire Phoenix magic. Yugi notice Merina accessing her magic and put a hand on her hand.

"Don't worry, I can handle this" he whispered to her. "But" Merina whispers back. "No buts, I can do this" he said. Merina nodded and watched.

'Do you need help, Yugi?' Yami asked threw the mind link.

'No, Yami. I can handle this' Yugi said.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes'

'All right, but I'll take over if it starts to get dangerous'

'Okay Yami'

Yugi closed the mind link and gave the creeps a look that said 'Don't even mess with me'. The creeps looked at him and decide to leave him alone, since Merina will be the witness if they beat up Yugi (AN: Plus, Merina will be very pissed off). Once they left, Yugi was surprised. The creeps actually left. "I did it?" Yugi asked, still surprised. "All right, Yugi!" Merina exclaimed as she jumps up in the air. "Didn't know I had it in me" Yugi said with a proud smile on his face.

Merina smiled back and gave him a hug. "You have a heart of bravery, Yugi" she said. Yugi blushed not only the fact Merina is hugging him, but also she complimented him. Merina let's go of him and looks at him. _This is a perfect moment to her my feelings!_ Yugi thought. He was about to tell him when he heard Crystal's voice on the walkie talkie saying "We're ready, bring her over" Yugi gave himself a mental sigh; he wanted to tell Merina his feeling so badly.

"Merina, do you have your cell phone with you?" Yugi asked. Merina looked in her pockets. "Shit! I left it home" she said. "Then let's go back to your house" he said. "Right" Merina said. They both left the park to go to Merina's home. _Maybe I'll have better chance at her house. _Yugi thought.

* * *

DMoS: Hmmm! Let's see if he does tell her his feelings

Torru: That's just part one of the mini shot

Yami: That's right

Yugi: C'mon! Move on to part 2!

DMoS: Someone wants to know what happens. Okay folks, end part 1 and part 2 will be coming! Will Yugi confess his feeling towards Merina? Review until part 2 comes, cause I'm working on it!


	2. Part 2

Birthday Surprise

DMoS: Okay folks! We're back!

Torru: And this time, with Part 2

Yami: We hope you guys will enjoy it

Yugi: As much as I will!

DMoS: _(giggles at Yugi's reaction)_ He can't wait to tell Merina his feelings

Yugi: Let's go already!

DMoS: All right! Here's part 2

**Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea does not own Yugioh or the songs that are being played**

Notes:

_This _means in mind

'This' means mind link

* * *

Part 2: The surprise party 

Yugi and Merina got to Merina's house at around 4 pm. They went up to the front door and notice it was lock. "It's lock" Yugi said. "Don't worry, Yugi. I have the key" Merina said pulling out a key to the house. She unlocks the door and opens the door. They went inside and they next thing they knew, the door shuts on them. "Oh-Kay, Yugi did you close the door?" Merina asked.

"No, I thought you did" Yugi answered. "I didn't close the door" Merina said a little freaked out. "Don't worry, Merina, I'm right here" Yugi said, reassuring her. "Thank you, Yugi, it's good to have someone like you" Merina said to Yugi. There was no response. "Yugi" Merina asked. There was still no response. "Oh Ra, Yugi where are you?" Merina asked again as she turns around.

Suddenly, the lights flicker on. Merina blinks twice, turns around and then "SURPRISE! HAPPY BRITHDAY MERINA!" shouted a group of Merina's friends and family. Merina gave a squeal in surprise when she saw them. There was, her parents, Crystal, Kiko, Ukino, Jake, Seto (AN: Crystal dragged him), Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Mokuba, Serenity, Torru, Nayru, Hikaru, Bri, Tarra, Earthzina, Itami, and last but not least, there was Yugi. "You guys shouldn't have" Merina said, who was very happy. "And bust our butts working on ya party, no way!" said Joey, who was wearing a white shirt with blue jacket on and jeans. "Yeah, Merina, this is your special day" said Tea, who was wearing a white shirt with shorts on.

"Besides, we all know that you like having friends over for your birthday" Tristan said, who was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket on and jeans. "So enjoy it while you can" Duke added, he was wearing a black shirt with a red vest on and black pants. "C'mon everyone, let's get this party started!" Kiko exclaimed as she goes to put the stereo on. The party started once the stereo was on, and was playing some songs like "Let's get it started" from Black Eye Peas and "What you're waiting for?" from Gwen Stefiani.

As everyone was on the dance floor, dancing to the music, Yugi was grabbed and pull to the side, by no one, other than Joey. "Joey, what was that for?" Yugi asked at his blonde friend. "To talk, did you tell Merina?" Joey said. "What?" Yugi asked. "Did ya drop the 'L' bomb?" Joey asked. Yugi blinked in confusion. "Ya know the 'L' bomb, the arrow of cupid?" Joey said.

Yugi had lots of question marks appear on his head. "I'm sorry, Joey. I don't understand" he said. "What I'm saying…" "Please Wheeler, you're making it more confusing than it is" Seto said, who cut Joey off. "Ohhh! So ya think ya can make it more easier, eh moneybags?" Joey said, upset because Seto cut him off. "First of all, Wheeler, it's easier, there's no such thing as more easier" Seto said, correcting Joey's grammar. Joey growled at Seto and said, "I dun care about grammar!"

Seto rolled his eyes and Joey and turned to Yugi. "What the mutt is trying to say" "Hey, I anit a mutt!" Joey shouted. "Is that do you confuse your feelings towards Merina?" Seto said, ignoring Joey's statement. "Well…. I…. Uh…" Yugi hesitated. Joey lean closer urging Yugi to continue. "I didn't tell her" Yugi finally said. Joey dropped flat face on the floor when he heard this.

Seto just started at Yugi, in disbelief. "You didn't tell her?" Seto asked. "I didn't tell her" Yugi admitted. "How disappointing" Seto said. "Hey Kaiba, it anit his fault, ya know!" Joey shouted at Seto. Seto just ignored him and left. Yugi sighed, "You know, he's sort of right"

"Dun listen ta him, Yuge! Ya tell Merina how ya feel for her" Joey said, reassuring his friend. Yugi looked up at the blonde and said, "You really think so?" "They dun call me honest Joey for nothing" Joey said with a smile on his face. Yugi smiled back and nods. "All right, Joey, I'll tell her! I'll tell her now!" Yugi said, with confidence building up in him. "Dats da spirit, Yuge, go get her!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi left Joey to find Merina.

Once he found her, she was on the couch, being attacked from licks from her dog, Sliver. "Down, Sliver, down!" Merina exclaimed with some laughs in her voice. Jake went towards the lab and pulled him off Merina. "We all know you love her, Sliver" Jake said. Sliver looked behind him and saw Yugi coming, and then next thing that happens, Sliver ran towards him, and knocked him down.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Jake asked once he helped him up. "Yeah, what's with your dog?" Yugi asked. "Kiko gave Sliver 6 milk bones" Jake said. "Which ya know it gives him sugar high!" he yelled at Kiko. "It's not my fault! Sliver is so persuasive!" Kiko admitted. Yugi sighed, "I'll never tell Merina, how I feel for her" "Dude, you better get to her before our mom gets her" Jake said.

Jake spoke too soon, Yugi saw Merina's mother taking her into another room. "Oh, too bad, Yugi, if you weren't ran over by Sliver, that would have been your chance" Jake said. "But don't worry! The worst has yet to come!" he added. "You're your so **_helpful_**, Jake" Yugi said in a sarcastic tone. "You're welcome, now to catch me a sugar high dog!" And with that, Jake left. Yugi sighed; _Maybe, I'll get her next time _Yugi thought. _What else can happen?_

6 pm

Everyone was on the dance floor, dancing to songs like "Holiday" from Green Day and "In the End (Remix version)" from Linkin Park. Merina was leaning on the nearest chair, after dancing so much. Yugi thought on an idea and went to get a drink for Merina. Once he got one, he went up to Merina. "You know, you're a really a good dancer" Yugi commented Merina. Merina looked up to Yugi and smiled, "Thank you for the compliment" she said. Yugi smiled back and offered her a drink.

Merina smiled and said "Thank you" Yugi sat next to her and waited till Merina was done with the drink. Once she was done, she looks at Yugi and said "Thanks again, Yugi. I really needed a drink" "No problem" Yugi said. _Okay, here's the moment, I just need to ask her to be with me, alone and I'll tell her _Yugi thought. He looks up and he was about to ask Merina, when suddenly, "MERINA! You must dance!" Kiko chirped.

"Ahh, Kiko!" Merina cried as she was pulled by the now sugar high Kiko. "Who gave Kiko Orange Soda?" Crystal asked. "The mutt, Wheeler" Seto answered. "No I didn't!" Joey said defending himself. "Joey, it has your marking all over it!" Earthzina said. Yugi dropped his head in frustration, _this isn't my day! _Yugi thought. _Maybe I'll get here again._

9 pm

Everyone was hanging around the living room and just relaxing. Merina was with Tea, talking about the latest music. Yugi watched them, until Tea got up and left Merina. _Prefect! I'll just go up to Merina and then take her, alone with me, and tell her my feelings _Yugi thought. _It's fool proof!_ Yugi went up to Merina and was about to ask her to come out, alone with him, when Merina's mom appears and tells everyone it's time for cake and birthday song. Everyone got up and headed into the dining room.

Yugi gave himself a mental sigh of frustration.

'Aibou, do you need help?'

'No, Yami! I'm fine'

'Yugi, each time you approach her, something happens'

'I know, Yami. But I want to do this on my own'

'I understand, Yugi'

'But thanks for the offer, Yami'

'No problem, Yugi'

Yugi closed the mind link with Yami and went into the dining room. Once in the room, everyone was around Merina, who was in front of a cake that had light lavender frosting on it, and in purple frosting writing, it said "Happy 18th Birthday, Merina" Merina looks up at Yugi and motions her hand to come next to her. Yugi pointed at himself (AN: Yes you!) and Merina nodded. Yugi went over to Merina and stand next to her.

Merina's mom pulled out a camera and faces the group. "On the count of three, say cheese" she said. "One… two… three, say cheese!" "CHEESE" (For Joey, Kiko and Tristan, it was cheeseburger) Once the picture was taken, everyone sing happy birthday to Merina, and after that, Merina blew out the candles. Right after that, the cake was cut and the pieces where passed around to every person.

"Merina, you better give Kiko a little piece" Ukino said to Merina. "I promise I won't go on sugar high again!" Kiko promised. Merina laughed at Kiko's reaction. "All right, Kiko, but you must keep to your word" she said. "Yeah" Kiko said as she gets a nice size piece. Merina then cut another slice of cake and gave it to Yugi. "Here you go" she said.

"Thank you, Merina" Yugi thanked her. "You're welcome" Merina said with a smile on. _Maybe the third time, I'll tell her. _Yugi thought. _Like they say, third time is a charm._

10 pm

The whole gang was hanging around in living room ready to give Merina her birthday present. Merina sat on a chair next to the window. Kiko went up to Merina and gave her something that was wrapped in purple wrapping paper. "Happy B-day Merina" Kiko said in a chirping voice, indicating the sugar was getting to her. "Thank you, Kiko" Merina thanked Kiko and unwrapped the present. Once she unwrapped the present, Kiko smiled and Merina gave a squeal of joy.

"What did you get her, Kik?" Joey asked. "Something black, with gargoyle wings and gold eyes" Kiko said. Merina then showed everyone what Kiko was describing. It was a Magician's Cat plushy. "Isn't it cute?" Merina said with a big smile. "I swear, Merina, you have a little obsession with that card" Crystal pointed out. "What about you and Kaiba? You two have an obsession with your dragons, I wouldn't be surprise if either of you had a plushy" Merina said, hugging the plushy she received.

"Don't push it, Merina" both Crystal and Seto said. Merina laughed and the next thing she knew, there was a card on her lap. She opens it and there on the card was a picture of the white, yet insulting, Happy Bunny. "Today is your birthday so you **_are_** the center of the attention, unlike me; I **_am_** the center of attention, always" Merina read the card. She laughed at the card, "Jake, this has your marking all over it" Jake took a bow, "Thank you, thank you very much" "Ya know, Jake, ya may be a pest but ya know how to find some of the funniest birthday cards" Joey said.

As everyone gave their gifts to Merina, and Merina said thank you to every person, Yugi watched and waited for the right moment to go up to her. Once Merina put away Duke's gift, which was his new version of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Yugi went up to her. But then, he stops when he saw Mr. Lopez coming up to his Merina with a gold package.

"What is this dad?" Merina asked her father. "Just open it, sweetheart" he said. Merina opens the package, slowly, while everyone leans over Merina's shoulder to see what it was. Once the wrapping paper was off, there was a white box. She opens the white box and was lost for words when she saw what it was. "No way" Kiko said very shocked. "Is that the dagger that belongs ta ya past self?" Joey asked with his eyes wide open.

"It… is" Merina said, still stunned. Yugi looked up to Merina's father. "How did you found it Professor Lopez?" Yugi asked. Merina's father sighed, knowing how long it took him to find. "Let's say this, Yugi, it wasn't that long as finding the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh" he said. Yugi looked at the sliver blade and the gold handle. Yugi then looked up at Merina, who was in tears.

"Merina, are you okay?" Yugi asked her. Merina nodded and the looked up with another smile and then ran up to her father, hugging him. Everyone smile that this father-daughter sight. Yugi smiled and it's best for him, not to disturb the moment. _I know how happy you are, Merina_ Yugi thought. _Just imagine how happy you'll be when I tell you my feelings._

11: 45 pm

The party was about to end, and Yugi still haven't told Merina his feelings. He sighed and decides to go outside. Once outside, he sat on the steps. _Maybe it wasn't meant to be _Yugi thought.

'Aibou, I heard that'

Yami appears in spirit form and sat next to Yugi. "Yugi, you're giving up to soon" he said. Yugi looked up at his dark. "How Yami, how can I tell my feelings without having interruptions?" Yugi asked. "Yugi, you mustn't give up, maybe you can't tell her today, but you'll tell her" Yami said. Yugi sighed and hung his head down. Yami looked up and saw Merina coming to the door. "Yugi, tell me, how much you love Merina?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I love her so much" Yugi said. By that time, Merina was at the door, listening. "I love her so much; I want to be the one to be with her, when she's in need. I want to heal those scars she carried with her, after what happen between her and that rat, James. I want to be the one holding her, when she's scared. Just once, I would love to kiss all of her pain and sorrow away"

"Yugi…" Merina whispered his name, for only him to hear. Yugi heard his name called and turn around, and there in front of him, was Merina. Yami smiled and then disappeared into the puzzle.

'If you need me, aibou, I'm right here' he said in the mind link and then closed it.

Yugi stand up and went to Merina. He notice there were tears coming down Merina's eyes. But these weren't ordinary tears. They were tears of joy. "Oh Yugi, do you really mean those words?" Merina asked. Yugi nods his head, "Yes Merina, a mean it" he said. "I love you, Merina"

Merina felt her heart being lifted and went into Yugi arms. Yugi put his arms around her and held her. Merina looks up at Yugi and said, "I love you too, Yugi" Yugi smiled, a warm and kind smile and continue holding her. "Every since we met, I knew there was something special about you. How you were such a gentleman, how you have so much courage in your heart, everything you are, I loved it" she said, place her head on Yugi's shoulder.

"Merina" Yugi whispered her name. Merina looks up at him, with eyes of joy. Yugi places his hand on her cheek and then the next thing that happen, he kissed her on the lips. Merina was surprise at first but happily kissed him back, knowing she was getting a real and true first kiss. Suddenly there was giggling, and Yugi and Merina broke the kiss and turned around, and blushed. Crystal was leaning on the door, smirking. "Oh was interrupting something?" she asked, with the smirk still on.

Both Yugi and Merina didn't know what to say but blush deep red. Crystal laughed and then say "Don't worry, I least I'm not like Kiko, I'll leave you two alone" she said. She left them and closed the door. Once she was gone, Yugi and Merina face each other, once more. "Now, where were we?" Merina asked. "I know" Yugi answered and pulled Merina into another kiss, but this time, it was a bit more passionate.

After a while, the newly couple went inside, holding hands. "We have a new couple!" Joey shouted. Yugi and Merina blushed deep red again and looked towards Crystal. "First of all, I didn't tell and second of all, you're holding hands" she said. "I knew it! I knew you two will make a cute couple!" Tea squealed. "All right, dice boy, hand over 10 bucks" Tristan said to Duke. Duke pulled on some money and gave it to Tristan, muttering "I hate you, Tristan"

"Come on, guys. Last song to end the party" Kiko said turning the stereo back on. The stereo was now playing the final song, which was "Wake up" by Hilary Duff. Everyone was dancing to this last song, Yugi and Merina were dancing together, enjoying each others company.

THE END

* * *

DMoS: That's it! 

Yugi: Yea! I finally told how I feel for Merina!

Torru: With some help

Yugi: Thanks Yami!

Yami: _(chuckles)_ No problem, aibou

DMoS: Yes, we all must thank the loveable for spotting Merina and asking Yugi how he feels for her

Torru: Yea

Yugi: Again, thank you Yami!

Yami: You're welcome

DMoS: That's all folks! Review and I'll see you later!


End file.
